


Katabasis

by orphan_account



Category: Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Greek gods, M/M, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Trials, stays, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katabasis- descent to the UnderworldChan was no hero, just an ordinary high school student. But he was the son of Zeus, which automatically implied that he was, right? So when the connection between Olympus and the Underworld was cut and his mother suddenly disappears he's forced to act like one. Chan finds himself going on quest, but not just any quest, a Katabasis. The type of quest real heroes went on like Hercules, Odysseus, and Orpheus. Did this mean that Chan could be one too? Could he save the world at seventeen?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was cold and stuck to his skin. That's what Chan could feel as he stood in the dark. He didn't scream or jerk back for some reason though. He just stood in the dark and allowed the hand to cover his own. He should've been running. He should've been doing something but his legs couldn't move. He just stood still.

"My child, there's so much of evil in this world," a man's voice said from the dark. "It's okay to be scared."

Chan tried to find where the voice was coming from but his body refused to turn or move anywhere. He could feel the cold hand tightening it's grip on his own. His heart was beating faster by the second. He pressed his lips into a tight line and tried to calm it down. He told himself it was all just a dream. It had to be though. Chan couldn't remember how he ended up in the dark in the first place.

"But the world...it needs you." The voice spoke again. "Don't run away."

And just like that the hand was gone and Chan was back in his bed. Bright sunlight was pouring through his window and his body was covered by his navy blue blanket. His alarm suddenly went off telling him that it was time to get up, but Chan only groaned and rolled his body up in his blanket further. 

"Don't run away," the voice echoed in his head. Chan groaned louder. It was too early in the morning to be annoyed.

"Fuck off!" He said to his alarm clock and the voice in his head.


	2. Restrooms aren't safe havens

There was a burrito in the bathroom.

That was the first thing Chan noticed when he went inside the boys restroom to hide. He paused for a short moment of time because of it but that was all the time Tae-hyung and his goons needed to grab his shirt and push him against the wall. They crowded him shouting and sent two of their goons to watch the door. Chan thought he was going to die. No. He knew he was going to die. He began to regretted every decision he had made that day but it didn't matter as Tae-hying got closer and in his face.

"You want act tough now, bitch?" He glowered. Chan felt his his heart pick up speed and his hands become clammy. He was really going to die.

But before we get to Chan's death, let's rewind to beginning of our hero day, his story.

In all Chan's seventeen years of living, being seventeen was by far the worse.

He stood at his bedroom door deeply contemplating if he should go to school or not. He was a bitch most of the time but today he had horrible feeling in his gut. He pulled at his curly brown hair like he was trying to pull out an answer. He was leaning heavily towards not going, but each time the needles almost laid completely on that side he thought of his poor mother. She worked the night shift at a hospital and didn't get home until Chan was up for school. She slept during the day and worked during the night. She was night owl by force and here Chan was contemplating if he should skip school and stress his mother out more. But it wasn't like he didn't have a reason. Seo Tae-hyung was the richest kid in school which led him to being the school's biggest jackass as well. Since Chan moved to Korea from Australia, Tae-hyung had been up his ass about it. Calling him Roger the Kangaroo during their lunch time and throwing sticks and leaves as he crossed the school's yard.

But that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to go to school. Walking to school alone had become worrying. Everyday since he turned seventeen he'd been feeling eyes watching him and seeing strange figures following him. Talking about to anyone was impossible because he sounded crazy but it was true. Last week when he was walking to the bus stop a black shadow stood next to the benches. It shimmered like a heat wave and had red eyes that looked like they were made by little pointing lasers. He walked the rest of the way to school going the long path. He was late that day and scared shitless. He hadn't taken the bus to school or anywhere since. But that hasn't stopped him from seeing figures and shadows everywhere he went. In the restroom or in the classroom, they lurked in corners and empty hallways.

"Channie?' A voice called out to him from behind the door. It pulled him from his thoughts and back into the situation at hand.

"Yeah." He called out emotionless.

"Are you going to leave for school soon, because I made breakfast." His mom sang sweetly. She sounded so preppy for a woman that just worked all night with no breaks.

Chan looked at the clock on his wall. It read six eighteen meaning that if Chan didn't leave now, he wouldn't make it to school on time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could say he was feeling sick and ask to stay home or take a stupid leap and go to school. Without beating around the bush any longer Chan tightened his grip on his backpack and grabbed his door knob.

"Don't be a bitch, they're just shadows and you've dealt with Tae-hyung before." He said trying to prepare himself. "You're no hero, but you can handle just one day of school."

"Channie?" His mom called out again.

He took another deep breathe and released it. He turned his doorknob and pulled the door open. There he saw his mom in the doorway. Chan's mom was very pretty, beautiful actually. She had dark brown hair that stopped just at her shoulders and had two locks pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep brown and her face was small and pale. She looked fragile, but she was the completely opposite.

"Hey, did you hear me? Do you want to eat breakfast before you leave?" She asked sweetly. She gave him a soft smile but it flattered when Chan shook his head. He felt bad but he was going to be late if he stayed any longer. His mom's cooking was the best but avoiding trouble was better.

"I can't, I'll be late. Sorry." He passed her and began making his way down the front door, but Chan's short and abrupt responses caused his mom to frown.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to--"

"Mom I'm fine. I just have to. Love you bye." He said cutting her off. Chan slipped on his shoes and reached for the door knob. Just as he was about to push open the door his mom's voice called out to him again.

"Chan is something going on?" She asked quickly.

There was a silence and when Chan didn't say anything she continued.

"We can talk about. After school or whenever you're comfortable..."

There was a silence again. Chan couldn't answer. He didn't know how to put anything that he was experience into sensible words and sentences. He didn't know how convince or get people to help him.

"I'll see you after school, love you." Chan pushed out and left. He knew that it was shitty for him to shut her out, but talking about was just as hard as going through it. Chan wasn't ready. And he never knew when he would be.

The walk to school wasn't a walk. It was quick sprints that almost caused car accidents. Running through the alleys of his neighborhood Chan watched his sides and back carefully. He was taking a bunch of shortcuts so if hoped that no shadows knew where he was but he had to make sure. When he got to the school gates he was sweaty and hot. He hoped that his blazer was covering the pool of sweat that was forming in his armpits. Clearing his throat he adjusted his clothes and walked into school trying to keep a low profile. HE kept his head down and moved among the students to the boys restroom. When he reached the bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face.No one was in the bathroom so Chan took his time. He took off his blazer and pushed his hair back. He looked at his face in the mirror.

Chan wasn't ugly, but he wasn't hot either. He had light brown curly hair that was never tamed. It floated around his head like a giant brown cloud. His nose was bit long and big and his lips were formed into a pout. His eyes were large almonds that revealed his dark brown irises that from what his mom told him "sparkled". His ear weren't big but very long ears. Something that Taehyung commented on everyday. His head was an oval with a sharp chin and dimple on his right side that would appear when he smiled or smirked. He was okay look at the most.

Chan scanned the restroom to make sure that no one was around. He bent down and splashed his face in the sink, the cool water calmed his nervous and his body. He looked up at the mirror again.When he made sure nothing was behind him, he went down again and splashed his face. Suddenly chill ran down his spine that felt like ice cubs sliding down his back. He came back up quickly and looked into to the mirror. Nothing was behind him like before. He turned around to make sure again but there was still nothing there. Unsure and shaking, Chan went back to the sink and splashed his face again. When he looked back up the black figure from the bus stop was behind him in the mirror. Chan whipped around sending water everywhere but there was nothing at his back.

"Oh my fucking-"

The bell for class rang breaking Chan's sentence. Quickly, he picked up his blazer and pulled it on. He looked around frantically worrying that the figure would appear again before he could leave. He grabbed his bag next and sprinted for the door. He pushed it open quickly almost hitting a couple students. They cursed him and whatnot but Chan didn't notice. He just swiftly passed through the crowd until he ran into a student carrying second year textbooks. The student quickly caught them but stumbled from the impact. 

"Oh sorry, excuse me are you okay?" Chan quickly ask, but his eyes weren't on the student.

"Yeah," he answered back. Chan finally looked at him. He was bit taller than him with light brown hair that stopped above his eyes. His nose was long and his bottom lip was plump. His eyes were droopy like he was about to fall asleep. The thought of a dog crossed Chan's mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine I--" The student was saying but was interrupted another kid bumping into him.

"Seungmin, I told you to wait for me." The student that bumped him said. Chan also assumed both of them were second year. He had soft brown hair and a very sharp jaw. His lips were a thin and a pretty pink. His eyes were very sharp but kind at the same time. He had a innocent glow that suited the bright smile that was on his face.

"I told you I didn't have time to wait." The student named Seungmin said. The two boys bowed to Chan then left seeming to be a hurry as well.

Chan watched the students leave then checked his surroundings again. The hallways were almost empty which means class was starting and if he was alone again the shadow would surely appear.

He rushed to his classroom and slide in before the teacher could see that he was late. He sat at the back and quietly settled his things. He brought his math textbook and pencil case and faced forward calmly. He tried to push the thoughts of the shadows out of his head but it sat in the back like it always did. Next to him his deskmate snorred softly behind his textbook. Chan settled down in his chair, hoping the rest of the day would go smoothly. 

At the end of class, Chan's nervous had calmed down. Subjects were surprisingly interesting enough today to take his mind off what happened in the restroom. It was lunch time now and Chan was sitting alone in the cafeteria. He didn't really sit with anyone since everyone knew not to. Kim Tae-hyung would make sure that person lived a hellish life too. So he ate his food quietly and flipped through his chemistry notes. As he ate and read he ignored his surrounding and began to daydream as he stared at his notes. He wondered what it was like to have friends and not to eat alone. He thought of ways to avoid going to school alone tomorrow and how to avoid Kim Tae-hyung. The sound of snickering and laughing pulled Chan out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the one person he hated more than the black figures he sees.

Kim Tae-hyung stood in front of his lunch table with a shit eating grin on. His goons stood behind him laughing as if something hilarious was happening. They were about to see Chan go through one of Kim Tae-hyung 'funny" jokes again. Chan guessed that the gimmick would never end unless he was dead.

"Wassup' Roger?" Tae-hyung asked. 

Chan put down his spoon and smiled at him. "Nothing much, Tae-hyung. Just, you know, studying."

He nodded and his friends snickered. He rubbed his chin then nose like he getting ready to deliver the world's funniest joke. Chan subconsciously rolled his eyes in his head. He was so tired of this shit, but he couldn't do anything about it. They outnumbered and out muscled him.

"Studying, that's what shitheads with no friends do, right?" He says looking at his friends for agreement. They nodded as they laughed. 

Chan wanted to strangle each one of them but he kept his peace rope tied tight. He pushed out a painful smile and closed his notes. He had no friends because of him and here he was acting like he wasn't the main cause of it. 

"Yeah, well you know, can't do much about that." Chan said. "People just don't like me."

Tae-hyung laughed. "Yeah, foreigners are scary. But you aren't scary, right? You wouldn't anything?"

Chan and Tae-hyung made eye contact with each other. There was a secret message that passed between the two of them. A message of "do anything and you're fucking dead". So, he just sat there and let Tae-hyung and his groupies bash on him. It was humiliating but Chan was use to it. He was use to hearing how shit his grades were or how ugly his face looked. He got used to people just passing by or just watching from the sidelines as he was ripped to shreds. He did nothing wrong but did nothing right. He tried to keep a low profile but nothing ever worked out the way he wanted.

"You're pitiful, Chan, truly pitiful," Tae-hyung said with a sigh. "An orphan and a bastard."

Chan's heart skipped a beat. His blood ran cold then came back boiling. What the fuck did he just say?

"First your dad left you then your mom," he continued shamelessly. "I'm talking about your real mom of course."

Chan's fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands, but he just kept his head down. He couldn't explode now. Tae-hyung didn't know a thing about Chan. No one did. There had always been rumors but Chan never listened to them. His mom is his mom. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

"How was living in Australia as an orphan though?' Tae-hyung asked.

Chan stayed quiet and continued to make crescent moons in his palm. He wasn't going to give in. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't anything special. He had no pride that could be hurt. What Tae-hyung was saying didn't matter to him. It never did. It never would. It never...

"I guess it sucked since you followed a stranger all the way to Korea, right?" Tae-hyung said with his shit eating grin on. "Clingy bitch, that's probably way your parents left you in the first place."

Chan's peace rope broke and before he could stop himself Chan had grabbed his metal tray slammed it against Tae-hyung's face. Then he was gone. He was running out of the cafeteria shoving students out of his way as a horrible yell was released from the cafeteria.

"Go get that bitch!" Tae-hyung yelled. 

(*)

There was a burrito in restroom and Kim Tae-hyung's forearm on Chan's throat. He pressed down hard almost cutting Chan's breathing. His eyes had murder in the them and were as red as his smashed nose.

"Come on! Puff up your chest, tough guy!" Tae-hyung yelled in Chan's face. He pressed so hard that Chan thought his windpipes were going to break. He tried to push him off but his goons kept his limbs trapped against the wall. 

Chan watched as Tae-hyung reached into his back pocket whatever he was getting out Chan didn't see it. What he saw was a the black figure standing behind Tae-hyung and his friends, watching Chan as he was about to get pummeled. It's red eyes contacted with his own. 

_"Do you want help?"_

Chan couldn't respond. He just weakly lifted his right hand.

_I'll help you. Exchange...you help me. Deal?_

Chan looked down at Tae-hyung's hand. There were brass knuckles around it that gleamed in the restroom light. He had sickening smile across his face. 

"Let me return the favor, Chan." Tae-hyung sneered. 

_Deal?_

Chan gathers whatever air he could and croaked out a rocky "Deal". 

Black figure nodded then disappeared and a flash of confusion passed over Tae-hyung's face. But it was enough time for the sound of shuffling and fighting to enter the restroom.

"Move jackass, my burrito is in there!"

It was familiar voice, but Chan didn't get to put a name or face to it before Tae-hyung landed a punch across his face. 


End file.
